Heaven in Hiding
by bdlnds666
Summary: Marceline becomes friends with the prettiest girl in school, Bonnibel Bubblegum, who just so happens to be going through a rebellious phase. However as time passes, and the two grow closer, Marcy starts to see her as more than a friend. Does Bonnie feel the same way? High School AU! Slowburn! Rating may change!


**"author's note: hey guys! I'm gonna keep this short but this story means a lot to me because it's based on a lot of stuff that actually happened to me and I guess it's easier to rant abt it by making it a fanfic? Anyways this is gonna be a multi chapter fic and I'm gonna try to make my updates pretty frequent! I'd really appreciate it if you guys would review too I wanna hear feedback on how to make this better hehe ANYWAYS**

Marceline turned up the volume on her iphone. She was laying in bed and trying her hardest not to cry listening to _"Without U" by the Beach Goons_. She had just broken up with her boyfriend, Ash, which she shouldn't be too sad over considering he was an asshole. She just felt so alone; no one really understood her and could relate to her. That's why breaking up with Ash was _so_ hard for her. She thought that maybe she loved him in a weird way? Sure he was the first person she met that understood her, but he treated her bad, always put his friends before her, and talked to other girls while they were dating and didn't even try to hide it from her. Marceline had had enough and decided she deserved better and shouldn't be treated that way even if it meant being alone.

At school, some people would consider her popular. She had lots of friends and no one had problems with her, everyone respected her and admired her because she wasn't afraid to stand out and be her own person, however, no one truly understood her, she didn't have anything in common with the people who lived in her small town named Ooo. Everyone liked rap music where she liked alternative and rock, most girls liked to dress very simple in their t shirts and workout shorts, but Marceline could always be caught in a good outfit. Surprisingly, style was very important to her.

Today she decided to wear black skinny jeans, a black Halsey shirt (her absolute favorite artist), and white ankle boots. She figured she should look presentable considering she would have to deal with the wrath of Ash and his stupid friends for breaking up with him.

"Marcy! Breakfast is ready sweetheart! You need to hurry down and come eat or you'll be late for school!" She heard Simon yell.

Simon adopted her when she was only 7 years old. He was a close friend of her parents, who tragically died in a car wreck. She thinks of him as her dad though and she wouldn't trade him for the world.

"Okay I'm coming! Two seconds!" she yelled back down to him.

She rushed down the stairs and met Simon in the kitchen. He handed her a plate with scrambled eggs and two pieces of toast on it, Her favorite. Simon looked at her and tilted his head

"Hey kiddo, is everything okay? You just seem a little in the dumps today."

"Yeah I just didn't get enough sleep last night and I'm really tired that's all." She loves Simon but her love live was _the last thing_ she wanted to talk about with him.

"Oh, okay then. You know you can tell me anything though right?"

"Yes, Simon I know. I just didn't sleep well last night I promise."

They ate the rest of their breakfast quickly and Marceline headed out for school. She hopped in her car and immediately _"Halah" by Mazzy Star_ started playing. It only took Marceline about 10 minutes until she reached her high school, _Candy Kingdom High._ What kind of a name is that?

She expertly parked her black Mercedes, grabbed her backpack, and went on her way. She walked through the front door into the break area, and was met by her friends, Finn and Jake. Finn was slightly younger than her, being 16, but Jake was his brother and since his parents adopted Finn when he was 4, Finn and Jake have been inseparable.

"Hey hey Marcy! What's this rumor we heard about you breaking up with Ash?" Jake asked. "Yeah Marcy, what the junk I thought y'all were gonna get married and have little rock star babies!" Finn added.

"Okay first of all, Finn, we were never gonna get married and especially not have babies, and to answer your question Jake, yeah I did break up with him. He's a major Jerkwad."

"Aww geez Marcy, If you would have told us earlier me and Finn totally would have punched his buns for you."

Marceline could hear them rambling on but she couldn't pay attention because she caught sight of **her**. Her as in, Bonnibel Bubblegum. Bonnibel was two years younger than Marcy, the same age as Finn but she seemed so much more mature and grown up than the blonde boy. Literally everyone in school thought Bonnibel was _the_ prettiest girl at Candy Kingdom High and Marceline could not disagree. With her pale skin, blue eyes, and unnatural, but yet still beautiful, pink hair, the girl was truly a knockout. Marceline would see her posts on social media or see her around the halls and want to be her friend or at least have a conversation with her so badly. But she never understood why.

Bonnibel had been dating Braco, a popular boy in Marceline's grade, until it came out that he cheated on her. Since then Bonnibel had completely changed her personality and seemed to be going through a sort of rebellious phase. And to Marceline, in that rebellious phase, she saw a potential friend.

 _Brrrrrrrriiiiinnngggggg!_

The bell for first period ripped her from her thoughts. She said her goodbyes to Finn and Jake before heading to her first period. It was the beginning of the second semester, so everyone would be going to all new classes. She pulled out her schedule to look at it. Her first period class was History, which shouldn't be too bad considering she somewhat liked History. She walked to her class to find her teacher, Mrs. Trunks, standing at the door.

"Well hello there! I'm assigning everyone seats in this class so we can focus on our work more."

"Okay Mrs. Trunks whatever you say." Marceline figured she would get seated by someone she wouldn't have must interest in talking to, so she made a mental note to bring headphones everyday.

"Okay Marceline you'll be sitting right over there by Bonninel."

 **Wait. What.**

Marceline looked over to see Bonnibel Bubblegum waving at her from her seat in the back of the classroom.

Maybe god was real after all.


End file.
